A Dark World
by Nanai the Ninja
Summary: The teams have made life in the pokemon world a living nightmare. In amidst the chaos and destruction, the Grey Murkrows, a group of young trainers, are a glimmer of hope. IS PS CS ORS and OC/N
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first ever Pokémon fanfiction. I written a lot for Professor Layton, but I had this really great idea. **

**Anyway, all the teams have pretty much made the Pokémon world a mess. Most people have lost hope, but a group of teenagers are up to something of their own, including an OC named Nami.**

**It's probably best to start while I'm ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters, except for Nami.**

Chapter 1

Nami's POV

"Come on Zorua! They're waiting for us!" I picked up my Zorua and dashed to what seemed like an abandoned building.

The fence surrounding the building warned that it was electric, but I knew that Ash's Pikachu made it short out a few years ago. I ducked under a small hole in it, almost snagging my jacket on the jagged tips. I looked back to make sure that Zorua was still following me.

The door was boarded up, but like the others, I knew there was a secret tunnel that led inside, carefully hidden under the once majestic, now overgrown hedges. I tried to remember if it was Drew's turn to guard the entrance or Gary's. Either way, they wouldn't be happy that I was late again.

"About time you got here." The bored tone revealed that it was Paul who was guarding the hedge.

"Sorry. There was a bit of hold up at the market, but I got them!" I pulled out a pouch full of Berries from my bag.

"These better be worth all the trouble. I have no idea what May and Iris are planning to do with all them."

"Trouble? I was the one that had to get them!" Paul just waved his hand to show that he didn't really care who got them.

I frowned and scooped up Zorua and ducked into the tunnel. Since it was time for us to start the meeting, Paul followed me inside.

"Nami! Did you get them?" May raced over to me, her excitement matched only by her Skitty, who was close behind.

"Yes. I had to dodge some Team Plasma grunts, but I got them." I heard N groan. Ever since he quit Team Plasma, they just seemed to be getting worse.

"Well, it's a good thing you got out of there without getting caught. We can't afford to lose any members." Misty commented.

_I helped too, you know! _Zorua growled. Zorua knew how to speak through thoughts. I was pretty sure N taught him that, but I didn't have any proof.

"Yes, Zorua helped too." I sighed. This thought-speak thing was kind of annoying sometimes.

"Then it's time to start the meeting. I think everyone is here." Gary appeared from behind a large box.

o-0-o

"Any activity from Team Rocket?" Leaf asked.

"They stole five Pokémon from the Day Care and all the Eggs." Misty reported. I heard Dawn moan from her perch.

"I was only a few blocks away from there! I should have stopped them!" Dawn groaned.

"Like you could." Paul smirked. "Besides, our assignment is Team Galactic."

"Okay, what about Team Plasma?"

"They're patrolling the market. I think they may be on to us." I reported. Team Plasma was my assignment, with Black and N.

"I think a distraction may be in order. Musha, what do you think?" Black grinned mischievously.

"Zorua is the best choice for a distraction, don't you think? And didn't the grunts see you last time with Musha?" I argued. Black flapped his hand as if it were a trivial matter.

"What about the legendaries?"

Iris stood up. She was an expert when it came to studying legendaries. "Zekrom and Reshiram are with us, as are Suicune, Celebi and Shaymin. Obviously, Zorua and Zoroark are on our side." N and I blushed, since Zorua and Zoroark were sitting right next to us.

"Who do they have on their side?" Drew asked. He and Roserade were standing on the old elevator.

"So far, Groudon and Mewtwo, but I think Team Galactic has almost found Giratina." Cilan reported.

"Dawn, Paul, you'll be doing all you can do to stop them from finding it. Remember, don't let them know that we are here. Otherwise, you can do whatever you want with it." Gary directed, despite the fact that all of us already knew the rules. Dodge, duck, don't get caught.

We were all quiet as we waited. What we were waiting for, I had no idea. The empty building only seemed to amplify the silence.

_I can hear someone outside! _Zorua squeaked. Indeed, we could hear voices coming from the hedge. They didn't _sound_ like a threat to me, but no one was supposed to know about us.

"I'm telling you, Cheren! I heard voices coming from here!" A light, female voice whined.

"Bianca, this building has been abandoned for three years. You must be hearing a Litwick or something like that." A male cynical voice nagged.

"But look! This hedge can be tipped over and there's a big tunnel!"

Everyone froze. How did two kids figure that out? We didn't have a plan for when two civilians burst in, only for the teams.

Before we could hide, a girl that reminded me of a mushroom raced in through the tunnel. She stared at all of us with wide eyes. I noticed her eyes fall on Zorua.

"A Zorua! How cute!"

_Help me! _Zorua squeaked again.

**A/N: So that's the end of Chapter 1. Please review. Please? Zorua likes reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Um…" My voice reverberated through the room.

"What _is _this place?" The boy, Cheren, came out of the tunnel.

"Er…welcome to the headquarters of the Grey Murkrows." I smiled weakly. I felt Black nudge me. No one was supposed to know about us.

"What, Black? It's a little too late now." I turned back to Bianca and Cheren. "I'm Nami and this is Zorua."

"Your Zorua is ADORABLE!" Bianca squealed and hugged Zorua tighter.

_I resent that, _Zorua grumbled as he tried to wiggle free.

"I'm Black and this is Musha and Tep." Black stood up, deciding to take a chance.

"Wait! Have you all gone mad? This place is supposed to be SECRET!" Misty exclaimed, her orange hair nearly standing on end.

"Ever heard of the move Amnesia?" Paul scoffed. "I'm Paul and this is Electrivire and Torterra."

Soon enough, everyone was introducing themselves. "I'm Dawn and this is Piplup."

"Gary Oak. And this is Umbreon."

"I'm Leaf and this is Blastoise."

"Drew. This is Roserade and Flygon."

"May! Skitty and Blaziken are mine."

"Ash Ketchum, Pokémon master of the world and this is Pikachu."

"Misty, former Gym Leader and Water Pokémon extraordinaire. This is Starmie and Psyduck."

"Oh, well, I'm Bianca, and this grumpy-looking boy is Cheren. We thought we heard voices, and I was right!" Bianca exclaimed, still holding on tightly to Zorua.

_We heard you come in, _Zorua snapped.

"So what is it you exactly do here?" Cheren frowned as he stared up at the ceiling. "This doesn't look like your average crime syndicate."

I scoffed. "Is that what we look like?"

"What are you then?"

We all exchanged nervous glances. "Let's just say we aren't exactly bad guys."

_But you shouldn't cross us either, _Zorua added.

"Now you can get out and forget this ever happened, or we'll make you leave and wipe your memory so you actually do forget this happened." Gary threatened. I had to admit, he sounded pretty intimidating standing up there.

"Aw…" Bianca finally put Zorua down. Zorua quickly scampered back to me and jumped into my arms.

"Fine, we'll leave. But maybe we should tell the Team Magma grunts across the street about this place. I think rebelling against them is punishable by a life sentence in prison." Cheren smirked.

We all gasped. We would give up our lives to save this world, but none of us wanted to go to prison. In some cases, it was even worse than death. I certainly hoped Cheren was bluffing.

"And what could we do that would make you do otherwise?" Leaf asked, her voice a lot more controlled than it should have been.

"200 Poké will do the trick." Cheren grinned evilly.

I searched my pockets, as did everyone else. 200 Poke was a lot of money, just enough to buy one pokeball. That was probably why no one used normal pokeballs anymore, only the super-rich people. I tossed out 20 Poké, but we still didn't have enough to pay Cheren.

"We don't have enough…" May commented sadly. I knew that she wasn't cut out for the rough treatment at the prisons. The teams would probably prepare something extra _special _for us.

"I think they can hear me if I yell loud enough…"

"Okay, okay! What _else_ can we do?" Misty stopped him.

"Hmm… let us join."

"What?" The Grey Murkrows were awfully picky about taking new members in, considering this was a risky job.

"Do you have any family?" Leaf asked. I couldn't believe she was actually considering letting them join.

"They scrape by without me."

"That wasn't why I asked."

"You mean we could die?" Bianca exclaimed.

"Or get captured and go through some rather nasty torture." Paul shrugged like it was no big deal, although to him it probably wasn't for him. We all had a high tolerance for pain and for a good reason too.

"Where do I sign up?"

o-0-o

I looked through my binoculars at the market. I immediately saw a large group of Team Plasma questioning one of the shop owners.

"Black, are you ready?" I tried to nudge Black, but he'd already disappeared. N shrugged.

I was angry that he'd gone ahead, but now I needed to help him pull it off, so he wouldn't get caught. Cheren was watching us so he would have an idea of what we do.

I jumped down to the market, followed by N.

"Transform to… Camerupt." I instructed to Zorua. Zorua transformed quickly. I immediately climbed on, riding like you would a horse. I made sure that my bag was in plain sight.

I looked to see Black talking to the Team Plasma grunts. He was playing his role of a frightened villager well, just like we practiced.

"I-I heard that some bandits are smuggling in through here! They are supposed to riding on a-"Black pulled closer and whispered something to one of the grunts.

"A Camerupt you say? Well, we'll keep our eyes peeled." The grunt turned away from Black and immediately saw me riding on Zorua, er, Camerupt.

"Well, what do we have here?"

I tried to keep my face emotionless, despite wanting to laugh at the grunt's stupidity. The grunt's eyes fell on my bag, just as planned.

"Miss! I need to inspect your cargo!" the grunt yelled up to me.

I slid down, not missing a beat. I offered him my bag. He looked inside cautiously, getting a face full of purple slime.

"_Grimer!"_ A Grimer slid out and ran into the outskirts of town.

The grunt was steaming mad. He lunged for my wrist and pulled me forward. "For that, I think you just won yourself a one-way ticket to headquarters!"

"I don't think so." I pulled out what looked like a small chalky rock. I threw it on the ground and the market exploded into a cloud of smoke. Unbeknownst to the grunts, Black, N and I had already slipped away.

o-0-o

Bianca's POV

I stumbled and held on to the rod for stability. That green-haired boy, Drew, was glaring at me. Maybe I should have just stayed behind. I wasn't any good at Pokémon battles and I was clumsy too. But I couldn't believe my luck. I just found and joined the secret organization that at one time only a rumor floating through the towns. And now I was going on my first mission!

"So what are we doing?" I asked May, since she seemed to be in a better mood than Drew.

"We are watching the entrance to the headquarters. Iris said that we should try and befriend Groudon." May returned to her vigilant watch.

"Groudon? Groudon is in there?" I was shocked. I had only heard tales of legendaries and they talked about them like they were no big deal?

A big growl came from the domed building, followed by an earthquake

"Yeah. That's a really bad thing."

"I bet!" I looked back at the building. "So are there any tricks to this job?"

"There are three rules you need to know, called the 3 D's. Dodge, duck, don't get killed." Drew replied nonchalantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cheren's POV

I fingered my glasses impatiently. Leaf said we couldn't eat until everybody reported back, which was bad because I hardly had anything to eat all day.

I was still trying to remember everyone's names. Let's see… there was Leaf and Gary, the weird-looking one, N, the purple-haired boy, Paul, that annoyingly happy girl, Dawn, and the equally annoying one, May. Then there was Black, the girl with wild hair, Iris, the guy who just reminded me of mint, Cilan, the orange haired girl, Misty, the "Pokémon master of the world" Ash, the other green-haired boy, Drew, and then that girl with the talking Zorua, Nami. The only ones that hadn't come back yet were Drew, May and Bianca. I wasn't really worried about Drew and May. Bianca was the one who could barely pull something out of her bag without making an avalanche.

"Has anyone seen Drew or May?" Leaf asked. Everyone else shook their head.

"N and Nami, go find them. If there is any trouble, send Zorua or Zoroark back." Gary instructed. They both nodded their heads. It must be interesting to go willingly to the battlefield without questioning it.

"So do we sleep here?" I asked once N and Nami had disappeared on their Pokémon.

"On beds, no. You can sleep wherever you want as long as no one has called it yet." Dawn answered. "Course, being a rookie, all the good spots are already taken!"

I groaned. This wasn't any better than at home. At home I could at least sleep on a real bed.

o-0-o

Nami's POV

I couldn't help but worry about May and Drew. Groudon was powerful as is, but with the evil influences aiding, it was plenty dangerous. And if Team Magma caught them… I didn't want to think about what might happen.

"Do you see them anywhere?" I looked around. Zorua was in Lugia's form and Zoroark was in Ho-Oh's.

"No, but I see lots of grunts gathering around the arena down there." N replied.

"That's probably not a good thing."

We swooped down into the middle of the stadium. It seemed like all the teams had gathered to watch… something. Whatever it was, we were in the center of it.

I saw May and Drew with their Pokémon out. They seemed more ragged and tired than usual. For some reason Bianca wasn't there.

"Are you guys okay?" I yelled to them.

"Watch out!"

I turned around to see Groudon nearly crush me. Thankfully, N pushed me out of the way just in time. We rolled over to the side of the arena.

"Er… thanks." I stuttered.

"You're welcome. Couldn't lose my partner just yet, could I?"

I stood up slowly. Was it just me or was Groudon black and gray? And were its eyes supposed to be glowing red?

"That isn't Groudon, is it?" I asked.

"No, that's Groudon. And it is really mad at us." May confirmed.

"And these buffoons think it's so funny to watch us nearly kill ourselves." Drew mumbled as Roserade shot a Razor Leaf attack at Groudon's legs.

I dodged a giant split in the ground. Zorua, out of Lugia form, nearly fell in but I grabbed him.

_This is crazy! _Zorua exclaimed.

"N, can you try to talk to it?"

N shook his head. "Not when it's like this. I can't get close enough to it."

_We need to wear it down, _Zorua barked. I looked down at my Pokémon in surprise. Zorua was good at tricking people, not battling legendaries.

"Ok, transform into… Milotic!" I called out. Zorua immediately transformed into a Milotic with strange colors.

"Flashy. Zoroark, transform into Serperior!"

We all continuously shot attacks at Groudon. The good news was, we didn't die. The bad news was Groudon wasn't wearing out and we were running out of energy.

Zorua was so tired he came out of his shiny Milotic form. He leaned on me and I could tell he was close to fainting.

"This isn't working!" Drew yelled over the sound of another one of Groudon's earthquakes.

I thought back to some of the old myths about Groudon and Kyogre. Kyogre and Groudon met in battle, but it took Rayquaza to appear and end it.

"I have an idea!" I shouted over the rumbling.

"Zorua, could you do one more transformation for me?" I knelt down to Zorua.

_No battling? _I nodded.

"Rayquaza." I whispered.

Zorua burst into a big flash of light. Leave it to him to make such a flashy entrance. Groudon literally shrunk into the ground. It disappeared, leaving a huge crater in the ground. As for us, we all clambered onto Zorua and flew home, unknowing of the jeers coming from below us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nami's POV

"What happened to you?" Ash exclaimed, only taking a short break from his food.

"Long story, but Groudon went back to where it belongs, and that is all that matters." I replied, pulling off a piece of bread for Zorua.

"Where's Bianca?" Cheren asked.

"She tagged along on Zorua while we weren't looking."

"Hmm…" Cheren looked down at his small portion of food in dismay. I heard Paul snort. The meals here were small and hard to get.

I felt something drip onto my nose. It was raining again through the hole in the roof. Zorua sneezed.

"I'm going to put Zorua to bed." I stood up and scooped Zorua up.

Our bed was a big hay loft on the bottom corner of the building. I wasn't exactly sure why there was a hay loft in the first place, but I didn't argue. I tucked Zorua into the corner where it was warmest. As for myself, I just lay on top, without any blankets. It was plenty cold on a good night, but this wasn't a good night. The rain was pouring in harder now.

I was still cold, but nothing was going to fix that, so I decided to just quit my bellyaching and go to sleep. I didn't feel N put a blanket over me.

o-0-o

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty!" I felt Ash shake me awake. It was hard to tell when it was morning because the sky was always gray and dark.

"Already?" I groaned. I shook Zorua awake.

"Yes, already, unless you want nothing for breakfast!" I glared at him. I was the one that got the food half of the time and he ate at least half of that.

"I had a long day yesterday. I need to save up my energy." I made up an excuse.

"Nice try. You still need to get your assignment for the day anyway." I buried my face in the hay, and Zorua did the same.

"Do I need to bring out Pikachu?"

"Fine, I'm awake."

Ash grinned and pulled me to our makeshift table. Leaf, Gary, Misty and Dawn were already up and waiting. It was our rule that no one could eat until everyone else was up, which is probably why Ash was so intent on waking me up.

"Mornin'" Black came down from his perch on top of a bunch of boxes. He yawned and took a seat, his Munna hovering closely behind.

_Nice bedhead, _Zorua yapped.

"What about yours?" Black retorted, ruffling Zorua's fur so it stood up in funny ways. Zorua glared at Black.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Bread and Berries. The usual."

"Actually, I have a bottle of Moomoo milk. There was a sale at the market." I volunteered, pulling a bottle of Moomoo milk from my bag.

"Ooh!" Ash lunged for the bottle but I pulled it away, making him fall on the ground.

"Sharing is caring." I reminded him.

"Survival of the fittest." Paul muttered as he took a seat at the table. I stuck out my tongue at him, since he wasn't helping at all.

Eventually everyone had gathered at the table to eat, except for Cheren and Bianca. Not a great impression for their second day.

"Good job at the arena. Groudon has returned to its peaceful slumber. Rayquaza… was simply brilliant." Leaf commented.

_You're welcome! _Zorua beamed. I hushed him.

"Zorua is a fan of flashy exits." I shrugged.

_I'm right here you know! _Zorua squeaked defiantly. I gave him a Pinap berry so he would shut up while I was talking.

"Dawn, what happened on Spear Pillar?"

"I think you mean what's left of Spear Pillar." Paul added.

"They blew it up?" Misty exclaimed.

"Yep. So right now Spear Pillar is just a pile of rubble at the bottom of Mt Coronet. Even worse, they have all the orbs."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "T-that's terrible." May sighed.

"Yawn… anyone else get a good sleep?" Cheren butted in, letting out a huge yawn. I thought that was a pretty stupid question, since all of us had dark circles under our eyes.

"Did you?" Drew retorted bitterly.

"Well, I could have had better."

I had to hold Black down so he wouldn't strangle Cheren. "This isn't a luxury resort." He gritted his teeth and sat back down.

"I could tell."

"You realize we can still kick you out. And I'm sure Umbreon wouldn't hesitate to do it harshly." Gary warned.

"I'm so scared. So what kept you guys yesterday? We were waiting forever for you guys!" Cheren sat down next to Ash.

"We almost died. You know what that feels like, because I would be _delighted _to show you." N frowned.

"Calm down, gentleman." Leaf warned them.

A Honchkrow swooped in carrying a letter in its beak. We all knew what that meant.

Gary pulled the letter away from the Honchkrow. He looked down at the seal and then back at Honchkrow. "Straight from the head honcho, eh?"

Honchkrow nodded and flew off out of the hole in the roof.

"Head honcho? You mean you and Leaf aren't the leaders of the Grey Murkrows?" Bianca asked timidly.

Gary almost looked like he was going to crack a smile. "That's what you thought? No, our real leader… well our real leader has been gone a very long time."

"Who is it?"

"Alder, the former Unova champion."

**A/N: Chapter 4, already done! I'm on a roll.**

**As for shippings, I honestly think N and White should be together, Black and Bianca and then Cheren can be forever alone, but in this story it's chessshipping and dualrivalshipping.**

**Plz review. Zorua will give you a hug if you do!**

**Zorua: What?**

**Me: Nothing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gary's POV

It had been some time since I'd last spoken with the leader of the Grey Murkrows. Unknown to the others, Alder was planning to go on a long journey.

_"I know this is unexpected, but I'm leaving. I know you and Leaf will protect the others. I don't know when I'll be back, but when I do, this will all be better." Alder had told me. We were by the tunnel in the dead of night._

_ "But-"_

_ "I'll miss all of you, but you have to promise you'll stay strong. For the rest of them." Alder took me by the shoulders._

_ "This… this is betrayal!" _

_ "I thought you'd say something like that, Gary. Think up a good story for me, won't you?" Alder grabbed onto his Honchkrow and flew off, leaving me with a whole lot of explaining to do._

"What does it say?" Before I knew it, everyone was gathered around me, with the exception of Cheren.

"Alder says congratulations and that the rumor of the Grey Murkrows has floated even to him. He has found some things out and is planning to-"I stopped.

"What is it, Gary?" Dawn asked curiously.

"He… he's coming back." I could hardly believe it.

The table erupted with applause. In times like these, one bit of good news went a long way. I remembered that there were Team Magma grunts across the street and signaled for everyone to be quiet.

"That means we need to get ready!" May exclaimed.

"I'm sure Alder only wants us to keep up with the normal work-"I started but everyone was too excited.

Leaf instructed everyone to different jobs. It had been a while since we'd done any housework around here, but May insisted that everyone likes to come home to a clean home. Being second-in-charge, I got to pick where I went. I decided on the nice, boring post of guarding the tunnel. It was plenty boring, but at least I could doze off without anyone bothering me.

I got bored watching the stupid Team Magma grunts argue about who was going to jump over the electric fence. If they used any of their brains, they would have realized that the fence wasn't electrical at all, but I wasn't about to tell them that.

Eventually, a fiery-haired man with a Bouffalant came up on the trash ridden road. He accidently bumped into one of the grunts.

"Excuse me…" He mumbled, keeping his face hidden.

The Magma grunt snorted and continued talking with his partner. The man ducked under the hole in the fence. The Magma grunts watched in awe as they saw that he hadn't gotten electrocuted. They started whispering and ran back to town.

I sighed. "Alder, we're going to have a swarm of grunts at our feet now."

Alder chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll have the fence working by then. Paul still has his Elekid, right?"

"It's Electrivire now."

"I've been gone that long?" Alder ran his fingers through his wild mane of orange hair. I nodded.

"How is May's Torchic?"

"Blaziken." I corrected.

"I assume Eevee isn't an Eevee anymore." Alder sighed.

"Umbreon now. Not surprising though. It's dark all the time." I answered.

"I suppose things haven't gotten any better…" Alder leaned on the hedge.

"Worse, actually. Spear Pillar exploded yesterday. On the bright side, Groudon went back to sleep."

"Zorua's work, I assume."

"See for yourself."

I stepped out of the tunnel entrance so Alder could enter. I saw Misty sweeping the tunnel. Her eyes widened as she saw Alder.

"Alder?" She nearly stumbled over her makeshift broom.

"Good to see you again Misty. Let me guess, Togepi evolved." Alder ruffled Misty's hair. If anyone else did that to her, Misty would probably injure them severely, but Misty just stood there, awestruck.

"Yes, but I don't own him anymore…"

"That's too bad. Is everyone inside?"

"Mm-hm. They are working on cleaning."

"Cleaning? What about the rest of the Grey Murkrows work?" Alder looked to me in surprise. As if this was my fault.

"I tried telling them. Black and Dawn are on patrol at the Daycare." I shrugged.

"Black… what Pokémon did he have?"

"He has a Munna and a Tepig."

"Yes, yes. I remember now." Alder held his finger to his mouth in concentration. "Who else is in the Team Plasma division?"

"Nami, N and Black."

"Does Nami still have that Mightyena?"

"No, a Team Rocket grunt stole it some time ago. Since then she's only had Zorua. I think she's still in mourning."

"Hmm… she's strong-willed. She'll survive. Or she'll be like you and try to rescue it."

"I think she's planning to."

"Good, good. So when do I get to see everyone else?"

"Now." I replied simply.

o-0-o

Black's POV

I sighed and tapped my fingers impatiently. I was wondering if I'd made the right choice on going on patrol instead of doing chores. Oh wait, I didn't _have _a choice.

Watching the Daycare was just plain boring. Sure it was fun to watch Team Aqua grunts insult each other, but that was pretty much all there was to see. Until a little boy with a Zigzagoon skipped by, at least.

"Hey kid, give us that Pokémon!" The Team Aqua grunts surrounded the little boy.

"B-but Zigzagoon is my best friend!" The boy whimpered as the grunts pulled away his Zigzagoon.

"Too bad, runt!" The grunts were about to run off. I was going to stop them but then _she _came along.

"Servine go!" I heard a voice call out from down the street. A girl with dark brown hair in a tall ponytail with _really _short shorts came running down the street. She was holding something I hadn't seen in a long time. A _Pokedex._

"Vine whip!" The girl yelled. It took me a while to figure out that she was aiming at the grunt.

The vines lifted the grunt into the other while his teammates watched. One of them grabbed the girl's wrist.

"I think you need to come with me to the headquarters." The one that she used vine whip on growled. They all surrounded her.

"I-I was just trying to-"She started.

_Time to take action, _I thought. I slipped off the roof I was perched on.

"Sis, you know that Servine is battling Munna, right? Could you say sorry to these fine gentlemen for humiliating them?" I pulled her away from the grunts.

"Oh… um… sorry." She mumbled, confused by what I was playing at.

"I'm sorry about my sister. She doesn't always understand that Pokémon don't use moves on humans." I smiled apologetically.

"She better watch it because next time it's the prisons."

"Yes, I understand. We'll be going home now." I nudged her away from the angry grunts.

"What was that?" She whispered once we were out of earshot.

"I'm Black. And you are?" I held out my hand.

"White. Now what about what happened back there?"

"You want to go somewhere secret?" I didn't know why I said that.

"Um… okay, I guess."

"Great! Let's go!" I pulled her to the looming building.


	6. Chapter 6

Long time, no see. I'm sorry to say that this is not good news.

I have not updated in a very long time. School, writer's block and pure laziness have gotten in the way. Also, I've ben trying to improve my writing style and work on my original fiction. I now look back at my past work and realize how childish and bland it is. That is why I've decided to delete this account and start a new one. I want to have a fresh start at writing and just start anew. If anyone is curious to know what it is, you can contact me through private messaging. Also, I keep a regular blog on tumblr if you want to check it out, as well as a critique blog.

Any fanfictions that I have finished and you want to repost, I give you my permission. (Not that you would want to. They suck really bad.)

Farewell and perhaps we shall meet again. I will be doing the same with my deviantART and Quotev accounts, as well as a few stories on my Fictionpress account. I have nothing against you lovely people, but I'd rather not be held back by my past mistakes. I feel like both my writing and myself have matured and these accounts are kind of like those old photos you want to burn.

PM me if you want the URLs to my new accounts or my other still existing accounts.

Thank you,

~Nanai


End file.
